kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Richard Feynman
Richard Phillips Feynman (sqt. Ricard Filips Fajman) lindi më 11 maj 1918 ; vdiq më 15 shkurt 1988. Fajnmani ka qenë fizikan amerikan i njohur për formulimin alternativ të mekanikës kuantike e bazuar në integralet vijëpërkulur dhe për teorinë e elektrodinamikës kuantike, fizikën e superfluiditetit të heliumit të tejftohur, dhe për një teori bërthamore. Për kontributet e tij në zhvillimin e elektrodinamikës kuantike, Fajnmani ndau çmimin Nobel në Fizike në vitin 1965, me Julian Shuinger dhe Shin-Iciro Tomonaga. Fajnmani zhvilloi një skeme reprezantimi piktorial për shprehjet matematike që kontrollojnë sjelljen e thermijave bërthamore. Me vonë ky reprezantim piktorial u bë i njohur si diagrami e Fajmanit. Fajnmani është një nga shkencëtaret që ndihmuan në zhvillimin e bombës atomike. Ai gjithashtu bën pjesë në panelin që investigoi shpërthimin e anijes Challenger. Përveç punës së tij në fiziken teorike, Fajmanit është i njohur si një nga pionieret e informatikës kuantike, si dhe me futjen e konceptit të nanoteknologjisë (krijimin e pajisjeve në shkallë molekulare). Ai mbajti katedrën e Rikard Cejs Tolman në fizikën teorike në Kaltek. Fajmani që një nga popullarizuesit e fizikës në librat dhe në leksionet e tij, është për tu theksuar një fjalim që ai mbajti në vitin 1959 në Universitetin e Kaltekut i titulluar Ka Gjithate Vend në Fund. Shume të njohura janë edhe Leksionet e Fajmanit në Fizike. Fajmani është i njohur gjithashtu për librat e tij semi-autobiografike Patjetër qe po tallesh Zoti Fajnman ! dhe Perse shqetësohesh së çfarë mendojnë të tjerët ?, si dhe libra të tjerë si Tuva ose Dështim !. Ai që gjithashtu i njohur si një njeri që luan çapkënllëqet, dhe si piktor amator. Fajnmani qe praktikues i bongo. Riçard Fajnman cilësohej nga kolegët e tij si një ekscentrik me shpirt të lire. Atij i pëlqente të ndiqte edhe degë jashtë profesionit te tij, si biologjia, artet, hieroglifët e Majëve. Fajnmani ishte ekspert në hapjen e bravave. Friman Dajson njëherë shkruajti së Fajmani që një "gjysmë-gjeni, gjysmë-bufon", me vonë ai e ndryshoi diagnozën e tij në "komplet gjeni, komplet bufon". Gjate jetës së tij dhe pas vdekjes Fajmani që një nga fizikanët më të njohur në botë. Biografia Riçard lindi më 11 Maj 1918, në Far Rokuej, Kuins, Nju York. në një familje çifute, prindërit e tij venin në një sinagoge çdo të Premte. E përbashkëta e Fajmanit me fizikane të tjerë të famshëm si Eduard Teller, Karl Sagani dhe Albert Ajnshtajni) që se ai filloi të fliste relativisht vone ; gjatë ditëlindjes së tij të trete ai akoma nuk kishte thëne asnjë fjalë. Fajmani i ri u influencua shumë nga babai i tij, Melvilli, i cili e inkurajoi të bënte pyetje që venin kundër çka të tjerët mendondin se që rruga e duhur. Nga mamaja e tij, Lucilla, ai përfitoi sensin e humorit që zgjati gjatë gjithë jetës së tij. Si fëmije, ai kishte një talent për inxhinier, Fajmani kënaqej pamase kur riparonte radio te prishura. Motra e tij Joana u bë gjithashtu një fizikane profesionale. Një tregim i Joana Fajman nga djali i saj. Edukimi Në gjimnaz Fajmani që brilant, me një IQ 123 : e cila që e lartë por "gjysme e respektueshme" sipas biografit të tij Glik. Me vone Fajmani filloi të kishte një farë mërie ndaj këtyre testeve. Kur qe 15 vjeç, ai që bëre një mastër në analizën diferenciale dhe në analizën e integraleve. Para së të hynte në kolegj ai eksperimentonte me tema matematike si gjysme-derivati, duke përdorur simbole që i shpikte vete. Gjate kohës që qe në gjimnaz ai zhvilloi një intuite për koncepte si seritë e Tajlorit dhe operatoret matematike. Një herë kur donte të bënte një pyetje për anatominë e maces ai pyeti libraristën : "A keni nonje harte të maces ?" (duke ju referuar tabelës anatomike). Përgjigja e libraristes që "E ke fjalën për një harte zoologjike !" por Fajmani donte diagrame rreth anatomisë së maces, jo për filogjeninë feline. Si anëtar i shoqërisë së nderit Arista, në vitin e fundit të gjimnazit Fajmani fitoi olimpiadën e Universitetit të Nju Yorkut në matematikë ; diferenca e madhe mes rezultatit të tij dhe atij me të afërt i la pa fjalë gjyqtaretGleick, op cit.. Ai aplikoi në universitetin e Kolumbisë ; megjithatë për shkak së qe çifut dhe për faktin se universiteti kishte një kuote për çifutet ai nuk u pranua. Fajmani ndoqi studimet e larta në Universitetin Teknologjik të Masaçusetit. Atje ai mori çdo kurs fizike që ofrohej por doli dobët në lendet e anglishtes dhe të historisë. Fajmani kishte një lehtësi frikësuese me ekuacionet e krahasuar me titanë si Lev Landau apo Albert Ajnshtajni. Projekti i Manhatanit Fajmani që pjesëtar në projektin për ndërtimin e bombës atomike. Ne Princeton, fizikani Robert R. Wilson e inkurajoi Fajmanin të merrte pjesë në projektin e Manhattanit gjatë kohës së luftës. Ky që një projekt i ushtrisë për të zhvilluar një bombë atomike. Fajmani ka thëne së shakaku që ai u bind për të marrë pjesë në këtë kauze qenë përpjekjet e njëjta të Gjermanisë Naziste. Ai ju caktua grupit që udhëhiqej nga divizioni teorik i Hans Bethe's. Inteligjenca e tij i bëri përshtypje Bethës i cili e caktoi atë si lider të grupit. Bashke me Bethen ai zhvilloi formulën Bethe-Feynman për të llogaritur fuqinë shpërthyese të bombës së fissionit atomik. Kjo formulë që e bazuar në punën e Robert Serber. Deri në vdekjen e gruas së tij në 16 Qershor të 1945, Fajmani e vizitoi atë në sanatoriumin e Albuquerques çdo fundjave. Fajmani mori pjesë në testin e parë të bombës atomike në Trinity. Në librin e tij ai pohon se ka qenë i vetmi i cili e pa shpërthimin pa syze mbrojtëse. Si një fizikan i ri Fajmani nuk kishte detyra shumë të rëndësishme në lidhje me projektin. Pjesa më e madhe e punës së tij që si administrator i grupit të kompjuterëve në divizionin teorik (një nga studentet e tij atje, John G. Kemeny, do të vente më vonë të shpikte bashkë me një koleg tjetër gjuhën kompjuterike të BASIC). Më vonë, bashkë me Nikola Metropolis, ai asistoi në implementimin e një sistem të ri për kompjutera i bazuar në karta shtypëse të prodhuara nga IBM. Kariera e hershme '' gjeten një audience shumë më të gjerë përtej komunitetit akademik.]] Vitet ne Kaltek në librarinë e Kaltek, një tribut i gjurmëve të tij mbresëlënëse.]] Fajmani beri punë shumë të rëndësishme gjate kohës së punimit në Kaletk, puna e tij përfshin kërkime në : * Elektrodinamikën kuantike. Teoria për të cilën Fajmani fitoi çmimin Nobel është shume e njohur për parashikimet e saj të sakta. Ai ndihmoi në zhvillimin e formulimit të integraleve të shtegut në mekaniken kuantike, në të cilën çdo trajektore e mundshme nga një pike në tjetrën merret në konsiderate, ku trajektorja finale është një shume mbi te gjitha mundësitë (kjo gjithashtu referohet si Shuma-mbi-shtegjet ose Shuma mbi historitë). * Fizika e superfluiditetit të heliumit të lëngshëm të tejftohur, ku heliumi duket se tregon një mungese viskoziteti kur rrjedh. Aplikimi i ekuacionit i Shrodingerit të kjo pyetje tregoi se superlëngu po tregonte një sjelje mekanike në një shkallë makroskopike. Kjo ndihmon edhe në problemin e superpërcjellësve ; megjithatë, zgjidhja nuk u dha nga Fajmani. Ajo u zgjodh nga teoria BCS. * Një model të emitimit të dobët, i cili tregoi se çiftëzimi i tanishëm është një proces i kombinimit të një vektori dhe një aksiali (një shembull i emetimit të dobët është shaterrimi i një neutroni në një elektron, dhe një proton, si dhe një anti-neutrino). Edhe pse E. C. Xhorxh Sudarshan dhe Robert Marshak e zhvilluan teorinë në të njëjtën kohë , bashkëpunimi i Fajmanit me Murray Gell-Mann shikohet si një moment thelbësor sepse bashkëveprimi i dobët u prezantua në një mënyre shumë të thjeshte nga korrente vektoriale dhe aksiale. E kombinuar me teorinë e emetimit beta të nga Fermi ajo dha një shpjegim për thyerjen e paritetit. Ai gjithstu zhvilloi edhe diagramat e Fajmanit, një defter i cili ndihmon në konceptualizimin dhe llogaritjet në bashkëveprimin midis thërrmijave në hapësire-koha. Në mënyre të famshme, Fajmani i pikturoi diagramat e Fajmanit në pjesën e jashtme të makine së tij. Pak para vdekjes së tij Fajmani kritikoi, teorinë e kordave në një interviste : "Mua nuk më pëlqen fakti që ata nuk po llogartin ndonjë gjë" tha ai. "S'më pëlqen as mënyra se si ata nuk i kontrollojnë idetë e tyre. Nuk më pëlqen as sesi për çdo gjë që nuk është dakord me eksperimentin, ata gatuajnë nga një shpjegim ; një ndreqje e shpejte le të themi dhe thonë 'Mire, po mund të jete e vërtete akoma.'" Këto fjalë përdoren shumë nga kundërshtaret e teorisë së kordave në fushën e thërrmijave bërthamore. Jeta personale Tragjedia e anijes Çallenxher Komemorime Shikoni gjithashtu *Dama e Fajmanit *Diagramat e Fajmanit *Pika e Fajmanit *Fleksagoni *Teorema Hellman–Fajman *Listë e fizikanëve *Listë e fizikanëve teorike *Interpretimi Stückelberg–Fajman Shenime Referenca *''The Character of Physical Law'', The 1964 Messenger Lectures, MIT Press, 1967, ISBN 0-262-56003-8 *''Quantum Electrodynamics'', Addison Wesley, 1985, ISBN 0-8053-2501-8 * Elementary Particles and the Laws of Physics: The 1986 Dirac Memorial Lectures, Cambridge University Press, 1987, ISBN 0-521-34000-4 *''Six Easy Pieces: Essentials of Physics Explained by Its Most Brilliant Teacher'', Perseus Books, 1994, ISBN 0-201-40955-0 *''Six Not So Easy Pieces: Einstein’s Relativity, Symmetry and Space-Time'', Addison Wesley, 1997, ISBN 0-201-15026-3 *''Richard Feynman: A Life in Science'', Gribbin, John and Mary. Dutton 1997. ISBN 0-525-94124-X Lexime te metejshme Leksionet e Fajmanit në fizikë janë vepra e tij më aksesible për çdokush që ka një interes në fizikë, ky libër u formua si rrjedhoje e redaktimit të leksioneve të dhëna në Kaltek për studentet në periudhen 1961-1964. Ku lajmi mbi stilin dhe qartësinë e këtyre leksioneve u përhap një numër pedagogesh dhe fizikanesh filluan ti ndiqnin ato me interes. Kjo bëri që tentoi të publikohen në një libër me ko-autoret Robert B. Leighton dhe Matthew Sands, të cilët ishin koleget e Fajmanit. Libri i ka qëndruar teksti të kohës dhe është bërë një nga librat klasike në fizikë. Libra nga Fajmani *''Selected Papers of Richard Feynman: With Commentary'' by Richard Feynman and Laurie M. Brown, World Scientific Series in 20th Century Physics, 2000. ISBN 978-9810241315 *''The Character of Physical Law, adapted from the 1964 Messenger Lectures Feynman delivered at Cornell and aimed at a popular audience. MIT Press, 1965. *Surely You're Joking, Mr. Feynman!, Richard Feynman, Ralph Leighton (contributor), Edward Hutchings (editor), W W Norton, 1984, ISBN 0-393-01921-7 *QED: The Strange Theory of Light and Matter, Richard Feynman, Princeton University Press, 1985, ISBN 0-691-08388-6 *What Do You Care What Other People Think?, Richard Feynman, Ralph Leighton (contributor), W W Norton, 1988, ISBN 0-553-17334-0 *''The Meaning of It All: Thoughts of a Citizen Scientist, Richard Feynman, Perseus Publishing, 1999, ISBN 0738201669. *''The Pleasure of Finding Things Out: The Best Short Works of Richard P. Feynman, edited by Jeffrey Robbins, Perseus Books, 1999, ISBN 0738201081. *"The Principle of Least Action in Quantum Mechanics." (1942) PRINCETON UNIVERSITY. Publication: Dissertation. Published by World Scientific, 2005, under the title ''Feynman's Thesis: a New Approach to Quantum Theory, edited by Laurie M. Brown. ISBN 978-9812563804 *''Classic Feynman: All the Adventures of a Curious Character'', edited by Ralph Leighton, W. W. Norton, 2005, ISBN 0-393-06132-9. Chronologically reordered omnibus volume of Surely You're Joking, Mr. Feynman! and What Do You Care What Other People Think?, with a bundled CD containing one of Feynman’s signature lectures. * Perfectly Reasonable Deviations from the Beaten Track: The Letters of Richard P. Feynman, edited by Michelle Feynman, foreword by Timothy Ferris, Basic Books, 2005, ISBN 0-7382-0636-9 (Published in the UK under the title: Don't You Have Time to Think?, edited and with additional commentary by Michelle Feynman, Allen Lane, 2005, ISBN 0-7139-9847-4) * Feynman Lectures on Computation, edited by Tony Hey and Robin W. Allen, Perseus Books Group, 2000, ISBN 0738202967 Rreth Fajmanit *''Physics Today'', American Institute of Physics magazine, February 1989 Issue. (Vol.42, No.2.) Special Feynman memorial issue containing non-technical articles on Feynman's life and work in physics. *''Most of the Good Stuff: Memories of Richard Feynman'', edited by Laurie M. Brown and John S. Rigden, NY: Simon and Schuster, 1993, ISBN 0883188708. Commentary by Joan Feynman, John Wheeler, Hans Bethe, Julian Schwinger, Murray Gell-Mann, Daniel Hillis, David Goodstein, Freeman Dyson, Laurie Brown. *''Disturbing the Universe'', Freeman Dyson, Harper and Row, 1979, ISBN 0-06-011108-9. Dyson’s autobiography. The chapters “A Scientific Apprenticeship” and “A Ride to Albuquerque” describe his impressions of Feynman in the period 1947-48 when Dyson was a graduate student at Cornell. *''QED and the Men Who Made It: Dyson, Feynman, Schwinger, and Tomonaga'' (Princeton Series in Physics), Silvan S. Schweber, Princeton University Press, 1994, ISBN 0691036853. *''Feynman's Rainbow: A Search For Beauty In Physics And In Life'', by Leonard Mlodinow, Warner Books, 2003, ISBN 0-446-69251-4 Published in the United Kingdom as Some Time With Feynman. *''The Feynman Processor: Quantum Entanglement and the Computing Revolution'', Gerard J. Milburn, Perseus Books, 1998 ISBN 0-7382-0173-1 *''Genius: The Life and Science of Richard Feynman'', James Gleick, Pantheon, 1992, ISBN 0679747044 *''The Beat of a Different Drum: The Life and Science of Richard Feynman'', Jagdish Mehra, Oxford University Press, 1994, ISBN 0198539487 *''No Ordinary Genius: The Illustrated Richard Feynman'', edited by Christopher Sykes, W W Norton & Co Inc, 1994, ISBN 0393036219. *''Richard Feynman: A Life in Science'', John Gribbin and Mary Gribbin, Dutton Adult, 1997, ISBN 052594124X *''Infinity'', a movie directed by Matthew Broderick and starring Matthew Broderick as Feynman, depicting Feynman's love affair with his first wife and ending with the Trinity test. 1996. *"Clever Dick", Crispin Whittell, Oberon Books, 2006 (play) *"QED", Peter Parnell (play). *"The pleasure of Finding Things out: Autobiography of Richard Feynman" Nobel laureate and theoretical physicist extraordinary. BBC2 Horizon/Nova (50 mins) Christopher Sykes Productions http://www.sykes.easynet.co.uk/ Artikuj nga Fajmani *"Space-Time Approach to Quantum Electrodynamics," Physical Review, 1949 *"An Operator Calculus Having Applications in Quantum Electrodynamics," Physical Review, 1951 *JA Wheeler, RP Feynman, "Interaction with the Absorber as the Mechanism of Radiation," Reviews of Modern Physics, 1945 *JA Wheeler, RP Feynman, "Classical Electrodynamics in Terms of Direct Interparticle Action," Reviews of Modern Physics, 1949 *"Relativistic Cut-Off for Quantum Electrodynamics," Physical Review, 1948 *M Cohen, RP Feynman, "Theory of Inelastic Scattering of Cold Neutrons from Liquid Helium," Physical Review, 1957 *"The λ-Transition in Liquid Helium," Physical Review, 1953 - APS *"Plenty of Room at the Bottom," Presentation to American Physical Society, Dec, 1959 *RP Feynman, FL Vernon, RW Hellwarth - J., "Geometric representation of the Schrodinger equation for solving maser equations," Appl. Phys, 1957 Dokumente audio *''Safecracker Suite'' (a collection of drum pieces interspersed with Feynman telling anecdotes) *''Los Alamos From Below'' (talk given by Feynman at Santa Barbara on February 6, 1975) *''Six Easy Pieces'' (original lectures upon which the book is based) *''Six Not So Easy Pieces'' (original lectures upon which the book is based) *The Feynman Lectures on Physics: The Complete Audio Collection **Quantum Mechanics, Volume 1 **Advanced Quantum Mechanics, Volume 2 **From Crystal Structure to Magnetism, Volume 3 **Electrical and Magnetic Behavior, Volume 4 **Feynman on Fundamentals: Energy and Motion, Volume 5 **Feynman on Fundamentals: Kinetics and Heat, Volume 6 **Feynman on Science and Vision, Volume 7 **Feynman on Gravity, Relativity and Electromagnetism, Volume 8 **Basic Concepts in Classical Physics, Volume 9 **Basic Concepts in Quantum Physics, Volume 10 **Feynman on Science and Vision, Volume 11 **Feynman on Sound, Volume 12 **Feynman on Fields, Volume 13 **Feynman on Electricity and Magnetism, Part 1, Volume 14 **Feynman on Electricity and Magnetism, Part 2, Volume 15 **Feynman on Electromagnetism, Volume 16 **Feynman on Electrodynamics, Volume 17 **Feynman on Flow, Volume 18 **Masers and Light, Volume 19 **The Very Best Lectures, Volume 20 *Samples of Feynman's drumming, chanting and speech are included in the songs "Tuva Groove (Bolur Daa-Bol, Bolbas Daa-Bol)" and "Kargyraa Rap (Dürgen Chugaa)" on the album Back Tuva Future, The Adventure Continues by Kongar-ool Ondar. The hidden track on this album also includes excerpts from lectures without musical background. Dokumente video *The Messenger Lectures (1964) (See also the book The Character of Physical Law) **The Law of Gravitation **The Relation of Mathematics to Physics **The Great Conservation Principles **Symmetry in Physical Law **The Distinction of Past and Future **Probability and Uncertainty - The Quantum Mechanical View of Nature **Seeking New Laws *Take the world from another point of view videorecording / with Richard Feynman; Films for the Hu (1972) *[http://www.vega.org.uk/video/subseries/8 QED in New Zealand] (1979) *''Elementary Particles and the Laws of Physics'' (1986) *The Last journey of a genius videorecording / a BBC TV production in association with WGBH Boston (1989) Lidhje te jashtme Burime paresore *The Online Archive of California *Guide to the Papers of Richard Phillips Feynman, 1933-1988 *The Caltech Institute Archives *Feynman at The Caltech Institute Archives Materiale te tjera *Biography and Bibliographic Resources, from the Office of Scientific and Technical Information, United States Department of Energy *The Feynman Lectures Website *About Richard Feynman *Feynman's Scientific Publications *A Biography of R. P. Feynman as a mathematician *Gallery of Drawings by Richard P. Feynman *Quotes by Richard Feynman *The Pleasure of Finding Things Out: A 49-minute BBC Horizon TV programme from the 1980s in which Feynman reminisces about his life and work. *Edge-video: Murray Gell-mann reminisces about Feynman's personal eccentricities Referenca * The Character of Physical Law, The 1964 Messenger Lectures, MIT Press, 1967, ISBN 0-262-56003-8 * Quantum Electrodynamics, Addison Wesley, 1985, ISBN 0-8053-2501-8 * Elementary Particles and the Laws of Physics: The 1986 Dirac Memorial Lectures, Cambridge University Press, 1987, ISBN 0-521-34000-4 * Six Easy Pieces: Essentials of Physics Explained by Its Most Brilliant Teacher, Perseus Books, 1994, ISBN 0-201-40955-0 * Six Not So Easy Pieces: Einstein’s Relativity, Symmetry and Space-Time, Addison Wesley, 1997, ISBN 0-201-15026-3 * Richard Feynman: A Life in Science, Gribbin, John and Mary. Dutton 1997. ISBN 0-525-94124-X Category:Fizikanë amerikanë Category:Lindje 1918 Category:Vdekje 1988 ar:ريتشارد فاينمان az:Riçard Feynman bg:Ричард Файнман bn:রিচার্ড ফাইনম্যান bs:Richard Feynman ca:Richard Feynman cs:Richard Feynman cy:Richard Feynman da:Richard Feynman de:Richard Feynman el:Ρίτσαρντ Φάινμαν en:Richard Feynman eo:Richard Feynman es:Richard Feynman et:Richard Feynman eu:Richard Feynman fa:ریچارد فاینمن fi:Richard Feynman fr:Richard Feynman gl:Richard Feynman he:ריצ'רד פיינמן hi:रिचर्ड फिलिप्स फाइनमेन hr:Richard Feynman ht:Richard Feynman hu:Richard Feynman id:Richard Feynman is:Richard Feynman it:Richard Feynman ja:リチャード・P・ファインマン jv:Richard Feynman ka:რიჩარდ ფეინმანი ko:리처드 파인먼 la:Ricardus Feynman lt:Richard Feynman mk:Ричард Фајнман ml:റിച്ചാര്‍ഡ് ഫെയ്ന്‍മാന്‍ mr:रिचर्ड फाइनमन ms:Richard Feynman nl:Richard Feynman no:Richard Feynman pam:Richard Feynman pl:Richard Feynman pms:Richard Feynman pt:Richard Feynman ro:Richard Feynman ru:Фейнман, Ричард Филлипс sa:रिचार्ड फैनमन sco:Richard Feynman sh:Richard Feynman simple:Richard Feynman sk:Richard Feynman sl:Richard Phillips Feynman sr:Ричард Филип Фајнман sv:Richard Feynman sw:Richard Feynman tg:Ричард Фейнман th:ริชาร์ด ไฟน์แมน tl:Richard Feynman tr:Richard Feynman uk:Річард Філіпс Фейнман vi:Richard Feynman war:Richard Feynman zh:理查德·費曼 zh-min-nan:Richard Feynman